


Back Seat Boys

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Humiliation, Impala, M/M, Making up a bunch of lore here, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sex in a Car, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Dean didn't think anything could ever be bad about being on the back seat of the impala. Turns out, under the wrong circumstances, everything about it could be wrong.





	Back Seat Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> I have no idea if the impala is actually big enough for the configuration I've dreamt up here. so just suspend your disbelief with me and let's go for a ride.

It was a really crappy situation. Maybe not the biggest threat to their lives that they'd ever faced, at least not yet, but crappy nonetheless. 

It was uncomfortable, awkward, and Dean was pissed. And if the sick fuck who'd done this had in any way messed with his Baby at the same time he thought he might actually pop some veins in anger. He needn't have worried (yet anyway, but the day could always get worse) about that particular problem because the engine started up with a soft purr that turned into a rumble. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and then sucked in another breath through the material pushed up against his mouth and nose. His mind flew back over the last twenty-four hours recalling how they'd ended up in this particular shit storm and if there were any way it could have been avoided, he was about to start an inner stream of self flagellation for fucking up this badly when things got so much worse. 

________

_“You think we should wait? We’ve almost caught up with this thing, why would we wait? We’ve been chasing it for two weeks,”_

_“Exactly Dean, we’ve been following it’s trail for two weeks and we still don’t know what it is!”_

_“All the more reason to kill it before it can do anymore harm!”_

_“And if our suspicions are wrong and we don’t have the right tools to kill it?”_

_“It’s not like we don’t know anything, alright, we know enough. We know it’s behaving like a succubus,”_

_“Not completely,”_

_“Fine but we’ve got witch killing bullets, angel blades, silver knives, so if it turns out to be something else one of those should work. Let’s put an end to it.”_

_________

Dean was on the back seat of the impala (they were all on the back seat of the impala) and usually that was a pretty good place to be, but not right now, bundled up like he was with rope and bodies pressing in on all sides.

Dean was pressed up with his back against Cas's side, his butt at an odd angle on the seat and his face pushed harshly into the other man's armpit. Cas's muscular arm was roped tight to his head and pushed against his face making it hard to breathe or open his jaw more than a fraction. His left leg was bent and pulled up towards Cas's back and any attempt to straighten it resulted in Cas grunting, if Dean leaned back as far as he could and looked up through his eyelashes he could just spy rope around Cas's neck and between his teeth, which probably solved the mystery of what his leg was attached to. His left arm was bound tight to his own chest and his right was laid almost flat against the seat pointing toward the driver's seat of the car.

Cas's arm, that was doing a stellar job of constricting his airways, was pulled to follow the line of dean's body, ending up firmly between his spread thighs, wrist and hand brushing up against everything else that lived between his legs and Dean was trying really fucking hard not to think about that. Or to think about hard, or fucking.

He could tell Sam was there too, mostly because there was a body pressing up to the front of Cas's chest and it looked about the right shape and size for Sam, the grunts sounded like Sam and Dean's other hand was squashed up against another man's dick and that definitely felt proportional to a Sammy sized body.

 

Sam was knelt either side of Cas's spread knees, one knee on Cas's far side, near Dean’s chest, his crotch sitting low against Cas's outside thigh. Dean's arm slung across the seat ran under his leg too, Sam’s privates held between the two limbs. His other leg was folded neatly between his chest and Cas's, his bare foot flat to the seat under Cas's butt; any attempt at moving there caused his leg to jiggle, caressing Cas's crotch and currently soft member. Sam really wanted that member to stay soft too, things were bad enough without him accidently making them worse. There was a rope around Sam's neck pulling his face close to his bent up knee and he had a wad of something held in place between his teeth. 

His left arm was tied up out the way behind his back, and Cas's right arm circled up behind him, tethered there too. His right was pulled out to the side and, Sam thought, attached to Dean’s nearest leg. He couldn't twist his head enough to see but a moan when he tried to tug at it sounded a lot like Dean.

Sam was counting out seconds and breathing steadily, trying to calm his heartbeat into something more manageable. He was horribly constricted, breathing was a hard bent in half like this and his muscles already felt sore from the position. Freaking out would make it worse. It would be totally justified under the circumstances, completely immobile next to two equally immobile people who he’d normally rely on to get him out of a situation like this, but it would make things worse.

He still couldn’t suppress a shudder at the thought of what might be coming though. He’d put the pieces together pretty quickly once he’d figured out how they were all arranged. It had been designed to be degrading, to make each of their movements responsible for causing distress to the others, it was only a matter of time to see how well it worked.

All huddled together, breath mingling and already getting pretty hot from the close proximity, there was nothing to do but wait for their captor to do something.

It got worse because the asshole who'd put them there chuckled and reached down to the passenger footwell to take hold of a rope that was attached to Cas's ankles. He tugged it upwards pulling them all further off balance, until Cas's feet were pulled up from the floor, and then attached the rope to something in the front of the impala.

It left Sam's ass hanging further over empty air and bumping up against the back of the front bench, Cas pulled down until his neck was bent against the back of the seat and Dean completely off balance and only held in place by the numerous ropes.

It got worse again when the engine thrummed further to life and the car took off down the road.

_______

_“So the plan is just to wait here?” Cas asked. At Sam’s insistence he had joined them in an attempt to make sure they had as much power at their disposal as possible._

_“Yes, it’s been luring victims to their deaths, after ruining their lives, and this guy has had his mistress show up to his anniversary dinner in the same week his torrid online affair got circulated around the office. I’d say he’s right in this things cross hairs. Chances are it’ll turn up here.” Dean said._

_______

After a few minutes of the car chugging along smoothly Dean thought he’d adjusted to the vibrations the movement caused through his body. It was odd not having a proper centre of gravity to take the humming buzz that normally came up through only his feet and lower back, his whole body was just thrumming with it instead. He felt pretty shaken around even though the road was level so far, but he’d got used to it. He’d begun to focus on other things, trying to find some give in the ropes, wiggle his hands to find some knots and was just thinking that at least they were all still fully clothed, when he noticed something else about his body felt strange.

He couldn’t place what it was at first, thinking it was just the press of his ass into the seat at the odd angle, until the impala hit some kind of pothole and everything lurched and that’s when he knew. There was something _in_ him. 

And way to go Dean, he thought, just have to assume things are as bad as they can fucking get don’t ya? Of course things turn out to be worse if you think something like that, that’s life as a Winchester right there. Doubly fucked.

He was just wrapping his mind around how epically bad this could be when the impala jerked them all around a second time and the plug, the goddam insertable that was holed up in his ass, hit his prostate.  
Dean stifled a groan, some kind of fucked up pleasure and hideous embarrassment rolling into one.

He immediately heard Cas attempt to say his name past the rope on his mouth, sounding extremely concerned. Dean was actually pleased he was too trussed up to be able to answer coherently, he didn’t want to explain this even if he could.

There was a laugh from the front seat, and the sound of a hand smacking playfully against an ass. (Probably an ass, what else would it be.) Dean heard Sam shriek out a breath and everything lurched. Sam pushed up into Cas, Cas gasped a little and clenched, pulling at his arm briefly which rubbed on Dean’s crotch. 

And yeah, that was it. That was the game this fuck was playing. Dean’s cock got interested, just slightly, chubbing up at the contact pretty quickly after the brush with his prostate that was still sending a buzz through Dean’s groin.

There was the sound of more slaps, and more of Sam grunting, probably cursing and horrified. Dean couldn’t blame him, he was horrified on Sam’s behalf. He knew who was driving, or at least what face the thing that was driving was wearing, he’d just been refusing to think about it. It was too much on top of everything else.

Every time Sam twisted slightly, he’d jerk the rope around Dean’s leg, causing Dean to push up into Cas’s armpit, making Cas clench his muscles and Dean would find himself brushing against Cas’s wrist.  
Or Sam would be thrust forward into Cas’s crotch causing Cas to try and tilt away, pulling at the bonds with Dean and then Dean would end up squirming under the pressure and twisting underneath Sam’s leg and rubbing where he really didn’t want to be rubbing.

They were all connected; any movement by one caused a chain reaction in the twisting ropes and entangled limbs.  
Mostly Dean tried to hold very still, limbs clenched tightly to brace against any sudden movement in the car, he could feel Cas doing the same at his back. Sammy would be holding still for all he was worth too.

“Guess you guys are gettin’ the gist of what’s going on here, huh?” came the deep baritone voice from the driver's seat. He laughed, loud and low, and Dean cringed. He twisted into Cas’s arm not knowing if he wanted to hide further in humiliation or lunge forward in snarling anger at the sound of that laugh.

Because it was so familiar. It was just right. That was his Dad’s laugh. 

_______

_The thing that turned up was not a succubus. It was not anything that they’d expected. It was John Winchester.  
He sauntered through the doors cocky grin, swagger and all. _

_They gaped at him, stock still and silent. Cas regained his composure first and moved swiftly to block his entrance, began to demand to know who he really was, when a flick of the hand sent him crumpling to the ground. Sam and Dean followed Cas into the blackness a second later._

_______

 

Sam was furious at how exposed they all were and that this guy - _not dad, definitely not dad, couldn't be dad_ \- could do anything to them, to him, with his ass held up for all to see.

He estimated they'd been driving for about an hour. There hadn't been any more hits to his ass, which was a small mercy, (especially because of the firm piece of plastic that was lodged up there just waiting to be jostled around) but he still felt the burn of mortification every time he thought about it, tried to brace for the possibility of it happening again. What he could glean when he could twist to see out the windows was that they were driving along back roads surrounded by trees and bushes. The ride had got significantly less smooth after the first ten minutes and the car swayed around curved turns and jolted along uneven tarmac.

Sam was exhausted. Physically anyway. His mind was still sharp and clear and so he knew with an intense clarity that soon he wouldn't have the muscle strength left to constantly brace against the bumps and swerves in the road. 

So far they'd been able to avoid jostling each other as much as possible. And yet even so Sam's cock and filled out and pushed up against his jeans (and Dean's hand and Cas's leg) at the pressure of the bulbous thing in his ass and the sensations caused by their colliding bodies. It had happened more than once, sinking back down between his legs when the road got calmer again, but the way things were headed? Well, Sam didn't like his chances.

~ ~ ~

From his position at the back of the car Cas could see straight out the windshield, see the radio, see their driver. He could see how much time had passed. Around the time the second hour neared its passing he felt the final slackening in his friends bodies, muscles falling loose as they couldn't keep them clenched any more. He was trembling himself now and only partly with rage.

He'd been staring at the back of John Winchester's head trying to puzzle out the meaning of him being alive and getting nowhere but angrier and more confused. It kept him from focusing on the sensations he was feeling - because he was feeling everything.  
There was a grace dampening sigil scrawled on his chest and back, he could feel them leaching his power and trapping it between them so that the physical presence of his body was heightened the longer they were there. And he really didn't like what he was feeling.

Except that his vessel did, it liked it too much and that was the problem. 

______

_Cas regained his senses to find himself already sitting in the back seat of the impala. He could feel his grace being suppressed, squashed and molded into something unreachable. He tried to force himself to move and found he couldn’t, some immovable force holding him in place.  
John could move him though, he rearranged Cas's limbs and tucked his friends tight against him, they were all conscious again, aware but unable to do anything about it. He bound them all up while he fondled them, and talked in low tones about how bad they all were, how he couldn’t leave them to get on with their lives alone because they were screwing everything up. He was in control now, he’d show them, they’d see what was expected of them. The pressure holding them still only let up when they were already too tightly tied to go anywhere._

_______

Finally Cas lost his last bit of strength to brace for the movement of the car and the bodies strapped to his. He flopped loosely in his bindings like the other two and though they all tried to hold still when the tyres hit a pothole or a turn, it was fairly pointless. No longer braced before it happened they swayed together every time. Bumping up to one another, arching away from one contact to cause a different pull and stretch in someone else's body, causing further caresses against each other.

One led to another that led to another. Cas heard small muffled grunts from Dean and short huffs of breath from Sam, as he bit down on his own rope gag. He could look down at both of them but neither Sam or Dean were capable of looking back it him. Communication between them was basically nonexistent, they could hear each other well enough but none of them could speak clearly.  
John turned in his seat about half an hour after they all slumped in their ropes and winked at Cas before fiddling with something on the front seat.

And that's when things got interesting. That's when _Cas's groin_ got really interested.

He had been aware that something had been placed inside his vessel but hadn't paid it much attention, having many more urgent things on his mind, and it hadn't caused any real problems. 

Until it turned on, and then it was a big problem. Rushes of intense vibration ran through his body and he jerked wild and sudden against the others, who cried out and groaned in turn. Cas tried to twist his body thinking there was something he had done to affect whatever was inside him, until he noticed their kidnapper laughing as he looked in the mirror at Castiel.

Cas cursed and swore at him through the rope between his teeth in mostly incoherent English and the odd word in Enochian. Once he realised he wasn't in control of stopping or starting the buzzing and would have to just put up with it Cas went back to trying to keep very still. Which worked, for the most part, until they hit another bump in the road and the vibration hit an intense section of nerves that Cas had forgotten lived inside him. He yelled, vision softening around the edges as pleasure ran up his spine and down into his groin.

He wasn't sure there was a way to get used to that.

~ ~ ~

Dean was annoyed at Cas's sudden flailing and twisting, it was pulling both him and Sam tight and twitching into each other when he'd just got his dick to calm down after the last stretch of bumpy road. Which was also a thing he was furious about because his Baby wasn't supposed to take such rough treatment - and neither were her inhabitants come to think of it.

It was shitty to be annoyed at someone who was no more to blame than Dean was for his body’s reaction but he'd hoped to get a break for a few minutes from trying to control the fucking pleasure signals trying to squeeze him to another erection.

And then Cas cried out and it sounded far more distressed than he had so far and Dean was instantly worried about what would make Cas sound like that. He tried to shift to get a look at Cas and roll his jaw to try and speak when the infernal plug in his ass vibrated into life.

And fuck that because they very quickly reached the most uneven, twisted stretch of road yet. It bumped sporadically into his prostate as they drove along and he groaned low in his throat as it picked up speed, and his cock picked up right along with it. He felt stifled under the press of Cas's arm and shirt, more than ever wanting to breathe some clearer air. It was hard enough to exist like this, contorted and with cramping muscles, without his ass becoming a fucking fairground ride of pleasure.  
Cas must have felt the hardness near his hand, he tried to hold himself away from Dean's groin but a lurch in the car bumped him right along the seam of Dean's crotch and Dean moaned as he felt his own pre-come leaking into his clothes.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they’d been back here. It felt like a long time, but it had felt like a long time after only a few minutes so his internal clock could be way off. More than once he’d wished for Dad (not Dad, the thing with Dad’s face) to put the radio on for a distraction and some way to tell the passage of time. It was too much to hope for though and it never happened. Dean was tired, frustrated beyond measure and completely at a loss of how they were going to get out of this. His body was screaming at him from the delayed release of an orgasm after hours of being teased. His stomach muscles clenched unaided now as arousal filled him up. But damn if he was going to give in without a fight. 

~ ~ ~

Sam had only moments to wonder what the increased distress from his brother and Cas was about before his own plug sprang to life. For some reason he wasn’t surprised and just sank miserably into the sensations. He’d already been past the point of being able to hold himself up, he had virtually no grip on anything mostly hanging over the footwell like he was, and had spent far longer held up only by the ropes and by his forward lean into Cas’s body.

When Cas started gasping for breath Sam worried about that, that he was crushing him. If Cas needed to breathe and Sam hadn’t realised all this time, how painful had it been for him? Sam kept hoping for a better laid road and a smoother drive and it didn’t seem to be happening. They were all pretty much writhing now, completely at the will of their bodies and whatever twists and jerks they made were entirely involuntary.

Sam still felt horrible when Cas’s erection pushed up through his slacks next to Sam’s ankle. Worse still when every jolt after that caused Sam to rub up against more of him. Cas was grunting and shaking, and Sam was a little surprised at his lack of composure, but he supposed if Cas had been rendered powerless then maybe he was feeling everything much more than he was used to.

They swayed for long minutes, back and forth against the seat of the car. Collided blindly with more and more intense pressure as each one of them succumbed to what had been inflicted on them.

Cas came first, short and sharp and he spasmed uncontrollably through it. His leg jostled up into Sam’s groin painfully and Sam yelled as his over sensitive cock got squashed and jolted. Sam clung to the pain he felt coursing through his twisted limbs, but he could only stave off an orgasm for so long with this much stimulation. He spurted his come quietly, gritting his teeth through it, but he knew the wetness seeping into his jeans would be felt at least by Dean - with his arm tucked tight down there. He sighed. They were no strangers to fucked up situations, but even so, this seemed a whole new level of violation.

~ ~ ~  
Dean was struggling to breathe. Cas’s shirt was soaked with sweat, which was unusual in itself and Dean didn’t want to analyse too closely why that was, but it was rucking up into Dean’s mouth now too and no amount of trying to rearrange his face was helping.

He couldn’t feel his left foot anymore, it had been pulled up and bent for so long that he’d long surpassed pins and needles into numbness. He’d tried for a while to bend it even more to give Cas more leeway to breath and move, but now, hours and hours after they’d all orgasmed for the first time and were still trussed up together, it was all he could do to keep breathing.

He just hung limply, leaned heavily against Cas and tried not to panic at the thought of how bad this was. He’d come five times, forcing himself away from the edge probably dozens more but his ability to do that was floundering. Every part of his body was over sensitised and sore and yet zinging with arousal even now, the stimulation in his ass didn’t end and his cock was starting to feel very much the wrong side of rubbed raw at all the pressure.

He tried to think back to how full a tank of gas he’d had and came up foggily with absolutely no fucking idea how long they should be able to keep driving. This shit had to end sometime, no one would leave them here until they died of exhaustion and dehydration, right? But then again, his Dad shouldn’t be back from the dead and able to torture them at all, so who knew what the fuck else could go down that was just as messed up.

He’d heard John’s voice a few times, laughing mostly, but occasionally making lewd comments and suggestions at what they could do with their pretty bodies. If he had any energy left to feel sick, he would. And vowed he’d get to the bottom of this the very next second he didn’t find himself wound up tightly to his angel and his brother. 

That opportunity came sooner than he could have hoped. Not that he managed to actually do anything with it. The car pulled to a squealing stop (fuck, it shouldn’t sound like that you bastard) and John’s voice said, “Alright fellas, anyone up for round two?” before bursting out in laughter. There was a pause and Dean heard clicking, and finally, _finally_ his ass stopped vibrating. The only question was why, and what would come next.

Dean heard car doors open and close and then hands grabbing his legs.  
He was expertly manhandled out of the car without an inch to work with where he could have fought back. Not that he could have fought back very well, his legs were numb and jelly like, and his arms were twisted up and re-tied behind him while Dean was just sucking in clean air and trying to check on his family.  
It turned out the ropes holding them all together were separated into sections, and Dean could be untied without really disturbing the others, only Sam’s right hand, and Cas's left, needing to be reattached to something and John made short work of that.

Dean was slumped on the ground outside the car, trying to see if Cas was hurt and that Sam was still okay, he tried to force his legs to move beneath him and didn’t have much luck, or any luck really, until a vice like grip tugged him to his feet and he stumbled along after his father.

It was getting dark and Dean saw a barn up ahead along the short stretch of dirt road they were on. He was shoved through its doors and brought over to one side of the structure where some light still came in through an open shutter.  
He stumbled roughly to his knees under the weight of a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his Dad’s face.

Dean snarled up at him “What do you think you’re doing you sick asshole? You can’t just do that to people!”. He wanted to sound threatening but it was a little hard to feel that way with hours worth of his own releases and sweat sticking his clothes to his body and the trembling that was running its way through exhausted muscles.

“I can do whatever I want, I’m practically a god.” came the reply. And then John’s face rippled and changed, running through multiple likenesses before settling back into his old man's appearance. “And seen as you and your little band of troublemakers got all wound up in my plots and tried to stop all my fun little plans, I thought I’d teach you a lesson.”

“So, that’s it,” Dean asked hopefully, “You just wanted to play with us for a while until you got tired of your toys? Have we been entertaining enough yet?”

“Almost, but I’m not completely done. I’m going to give you a choice. You can pick which way you would rather be defiled next. If all of you pick the same I’ll call my work here done, if not, I’ll put you right back and we can start all over.”

Dean sunk slightly lower to the ground, fear rippling through him more than he’d care to admit. “What are my options? ‘Cause I’ll tell you right now I’m not playing into your sick little game and you’re really not my type.”

“Oh but Sammy is?”

And that took Dean by surprise because how the fuck did this trickster god, fairy entity whatever the hell it was, know enough to know that?

There was a long pause as the guy smirked down at Dean knowingly. “No matter, your choice, such as it is; either you choose me or them.”

“W-what? Choose you for what?” Dean hoped he was wrong about the answer.

“Either I take you, in the biblical sense, looking like dear old dad; or you choose them and you all put on a nice display for me.”

Dean’s mind froze as he tried to fully comprehend the dilemma he was faced with.  
Be thoroughly violated by, for all intents and purposes, his father, or get it on in front of him with his brother and his best friend.

“And remember, whichever you pick, unless your accomplices out there choose the same, or if you refuse to answer, I stuff you all back in the car and we go again until you all get it right. You may have noticed you’re not flagging the way your bodies usually would, I can keep this up as long as I need.” He brought a hand down to cup Dean's face and Dean saw quick flashing images of all the ways this thing could envision contorting and humiliating them. In some of them they were naked, cocks hard and leaking and shoved into one another at odd angles while the car bounced and they were bound unable to move.

Dean scrambled to his feet and lunged at the guy who neatly side stepped. His feet were kicked out from under him and he found himself face down on the ground. He swung around and tried to claw his way back up to his feet before being shoved roughly back down gritting his teeth with a yell of frustration.

“This isn’t part of the deal Dean.” And the voice was just dripping with the same disdain Dean had heard throughout his life, fuck if he could ever do enough right.

He looked up from where he was squashed on the floor and tried to think. If he chose wrong he could condemn them all to more hours of torture. The best option was choice two, be safe, be intimate with the men he loved. Not be raped by a likeness of his father.

But what if the others chose defilement and pain over love? Then they would all be fucked over because Dean overestimated how much they cared for him. What if they didn’t care for him in the same way he cared for them?

He looked up into his Dads eyes, he didn’t want this, but he wouldn’t presume anyone else wanted him, wouldn’t guess that they would rather him than a few minutes of a rough fuck from a soulless entity. So he made his choice.

Very quickly he found himself up on his knees with his bound wrists pulled low and tied to his ankles. He grunted at the painful position that threw him off centre. 

“Well, let’s see if the others feel the same.”  
And then a hand came down on his head and Dean was blind and deaf, yelling except no sound came out.  
The creature left him bundled in the growing dark, sight and sound and voice stolen away to go see what the other Winchester boys would decide.

~ ~ ~

Cas tried to take the opportunity to talk to Sam once Dean was hauled away. The rope around his mouth was gone, taken away as Dean was unwound from him, but Sam still had a small gag between his teeth and Cas had no way of helping him remove it. They were still pressed together, Sam’s knee to Cas’s chest and their arms twisted up behind Sam’s back.

Sam could make affirmative or negative noises and they agreed that they were both unhurt (at least with anything permanent) and Cas explained quickly how his power was being contained. Sam nodded his head like he’d figured that out already. Cas was concerned about the hunter sagging in front of him, he could tell Sam was more exhausted than he was. He was also equally worried about Dean and whatever could be being inflicted upon him out there with that thing. Cas had come firmly to the conclusion that it was not his friends father. The alternatives seemed much more likely.

They had thought succubus, it had been dealing with romantic entanglements and causing strange deaths so it had seemed likely. But succubi couldn’t change form, couldn’t manipulate magic, this was something else. Something more powerful.

They didn’t wait long trapped in the car alone. John’s lookalike came swinging back into view and set about separating the two of them. He untied a select bunch of ropes and pulled Sam off Cas, leaving Sam still bound with one leg clutched tight to his chest and neck and one arm tied behind his back. He manoeuvred Sam around until he could force his other arm into position behind his back and secure it there too, before it dropped him into the footwell of the car.

And then his attention was on Cas. He untied the rope keeping his arm secured to the handle above the car door and the one holding his legs up and dragged Cas across the seat towards him. Cas struggled hoping to match the man's strength and fight his way clear but a swift elbow to his jaw left him reeling and seeing spots. His rage flared bright at how easily this thing had dampened his powers but, being powerless, could do nothing but allow himself to be dragged across the ground.

He struggled to get his feet under him and failed miserably. His ankles were still tied and it was entirely inconvenient. The man brought him to a barn and he saw Dean kneeling, immobile and in a high state of distress. 

“What did you do to him?” Cas yelled as the thing dropped him painfully to the ground.

“Just removed some of his senses so that we could talk without him interfering.” 

Cas watched Dean twisting this way and that, eyes roving around unseeing.

“So talk.” he commanded.

And the creature gave him his choices, either it would hurt him, or it would hurt them, and that wasn’t a hard decision at all. Cas picked easily, before being rendered unconscious.

~ ~ ~

Sam groaned painfully as he was dropped to the floor of the car. The longer he was left alone the more vulnerable he felt not knowing what was happening or what to expect. His arms and legs were screaming at him in pain after being tied up for so many hours. Scarcely any minutes later footsteps announced his Dad’s return.

“Hey, ready to go Sammy?”. Sam shuddered at the familiarity of the name and the voice.

He was tipped onto his back and his leg untied and allowed to straighten. Sam rolled his neck, wincing with the pain of it, and waited. He let himself be pulled from the car and shuffled uneasily on his bare feet, let John think he was in control and then spun away and kicked. 

He balance was off kilter though and his kick had much less power than he was accustomed to. The man in front of him easily caught hold of his foot and tutted disapprovingly. He shoved Sam away and Sam stumbled backwards landing jarringly on his ass without his hands to break his fall. Sam glared hard at the image of his father above him considering his options, run, fight, stay. None of them good.

“Come on Sam, don’t you want to come and see where I left the others? I’ve got a sweet little deal to offer you!”

Sam didn’t want any part of anything but hands gripped his clothes and yanked him upright, forcing him along. He found Dean folded backwards and huffing panicked breaths, and Cas unconscious on the floor. He braced for the same treatment but he was released and allowed to turn and face their captor.

“Been a fun few hours for you, huh?” John asked with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the mess covering the front of Sam’s pants. “Want to put an end to it all?”

Sam gulped. You never take a deal, you never go along with the crazy creatures plans, but he struggled to find another option. He nodded.

“Good! Then here’s your choice, either you let me go all the way with you, looking like this,” he waved a hand at his own face “or you sit nice and quiet and trussed up and we watch a few hours of ‘The Dean and Cas Show’, I’ll make them bump uglies in ways you can’t even imagine. Participation not needed on their part, you’ve seen by now that I can control everything they do.”

Sam took a step backwards and then another, bumping up into Cas’s sleeping body. He twisted his hands in the ropes holding him but didn't find any loose points.

“Why?” he asked. “Why are you doing this? What does any of this gain you?” he had to talk, talking was his only weapon right now.

“Well, you got in my way, and I want to prove a point to you, to them. You’re all going to figure it out soon enough, but let me just say that your problem - all of your problems - are in my wheelhouse and I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to help you sort them out, in my own special way.” he bowed and winked.

So yes this was definitely, unequivocally, not John Winchester or his spirit. John would never bow to anyone. John would never do all this either, but Sam had seen enough people be twisted and provoked or coerced into worse things, and the possibility of having his father back wasn’t something he had wanted to dismiss completely, however illogical that seemed.

“That doesn’t explain anything, not really,” Sam countered.

“No, but you’ve put the pieces together by now haven’t you? You know what I am.”

Sam nodded. He had, but it didn’t help him right now.

“So, you have a decision to make, what will it be.”

There wasn’t much of a choice. He looked at Dean and he looked at Cas and he knew he could never force anything on them that they didn’t choose for themselves, especially if he couldn’t be there to comfort them through it. So Sam would endure the pain he was presented with.

“Me, you hurt me, not them.” he said, voice steady, steadier than he felt.

The thing before him clapped its hands and Dean was instantly aware and Cas was awake and hauling himself upright. Both were shouting and both were still tied up and Sam’s pulse was pounding in his ears as he waited for his Dad - _not Dad, not Dad, not Dad, remember it’s not_ \- to grab him and haul him to the floor to hurt him in front of his family.

Only it never came. Sam turned to face him and saw him standing arms swinging, and rocking on his heels as he waited for the the yelling to stop. Sam eyed him warily feeling suspicious, gears turning in his head.

He looked at Dean and Cas and shook his head, and then told them to stop when they were still shouting over each other. They both pulled up short.

Sam looked back at his father, only it wasn’t John anymore, the thing had changed shape, changed faces.  
“The choice was a test wasn’t it? You were never going to do those things were you?”

“Got it in one!” it all but shouted, beaming - _happy_. “And you all passed with flying colours, isn’t that great?”

“What test, what the fuck are you planning to do to us now?” Dean snarled.

“Nothing, we’re done, you all picked your loved ones over yourself. You all proved, to yourselves, that you care deeply for the others.”

“That’s not something we needed you to show us.” Cas said angrily.

“No, but you didn’t know - any of you - that your love was returned in exactly the same way you feel it. You all hoped, you all wanted it be true but none of you knew for certain. I just had to wrap you all up in bows to make you see.”

~ ~ ~

Dean was finding it hard not to sag completely with exhaustion. He could see Sam had relaxed somewhat but he didn't feel like getting more defenceless just yet. He had hated being alone in the dark and the silence, and had used up the last of his energy trying to free himself for his ropes.

The words that had just come out this creatures mouth stunned him. He chanced a look at Cas, not daring to believe it could be true. That either Sam or Cas loved him the amount, the way, he loved them.

Cas was frowning at the floor, the look Dean knew meant he was unsure or worried.

“Look it's simple,” the creature said, “Dean, you picked yourself to be hurt by me, because you didn't believe that your companions could ever reciprocate your feelings and choose you, and you wouldn't force it on them. But they would choose you every time.” 

Dean blanched “You... you read my mind?” 

“Well, it is in my nature,” the thing winked at him.

“And Castiel, you chose to put yourself in harms way instead of these hunters, believing yourself unworthy of being cared for in the same way that you would give yourself up for them. But you see, they would do the same for you.”

Dean watched Cas's face blink into understanding as he flicked his eyes back and forth between Dean, Sam and the creature.

“And Sam, you chose to go alone into a terrible situation rather than push your friends into a relationship you weren't sure they wanted - especially as they would be in it without you - but you were wrong to think they would be better off without you.”

Sam staggered backwards to look Dean in the eye.

Dean was buying none of this, completely chock full of shit. Had to be. He couldn't hope for it and he wouldn't believe it, especially after being brought about after such an ordeal.

“But it's true Dean,” the thing said jovially.

“Bull! You fucking bastard, you really put us through all this just to make us realise we’re all in love and ready to go live happily ever after together?”

“Dean,” and Dean whipped his head towards Cas's voice “I don't think he's lying.”

Dean couldn't breathe. He looked at Sam's slack face and Cas's resolute one and sunk lower onto his knees. Because fuck. If they were ever going to find this out, it really had to be after this?

“You’re a chiuales, aren’t you.” Sam said and it drew Dean momentarily out of his spiral, Sam had facts, Sam had answers.

“What that thing that’s like, a cousin of a succubus?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sam said turning briefly to look at Dean before turning back to the creature, “you trick people who are deceiving loved ones and you force their secrets out into the open. You can shift to look like anyone, and you use their desires against them, before you kill them.”  
And the death at the end of that sentence didn’t sound good.

“What does any of that have to do with us?” Cas asked, “why not just kill us.”

“I can’t kill you, not when you haven’t used your secrets to hurt each other, or to deceive each other out of malice. You wouldn’t make the kind of meal I need.”  
Great, Dean thought, a creature that thought it had the moral high ground. How much worse could this get.

 

“I’ll admit,” the chuiaels said “that I didn't do this out of the goodness of my own heart.”  
And no shit, tying people up and humiliating them in front of each other wasn't _good_.  
“Mostly I was furious at you trying to stop my fun, I excelll in making love deals and tricking people into compromising situations. Its my life blood, the sustenance I exist upon, and you were trying to take it all away. I wanted you out of my hair and preoccupied. When I came to deal with you and found such a delicious selection of repressed desires to play with, you can't blame me for wanting to have a little fun in the process.” it grinned a manic grin at them all.  
“Well, I can't stay. Lives to ruin, loves to corrupt. You know the drill. I've got some schemes to finish up, and now you're all miles and miles away you won't make it back in time to stop them.”

“I will find you and I will stick a blade in your face.” Dean promised.

“Perhaps, but another time. As a final goodbye present, your car,” it clicked it's fingers “won't turn on until you all get exactly what you want.”

And then it was gone and Dean yelled uselessly after it.

 

After a few minutes of contorting themselves they managed to get each other untied. Dean was straight out the door to the car, wanting to check on his Baby. He rubbed at his sore limbs as he walked and tried to force his mind to deal with the problems at hand and not spiral into the possibilities he’d been confronted with.

One, figure out where they were. Two, get those sigils off Cas. Three, find the slimy bastard who did this and put him it the ground.

Dean checked the trunk for their belongings and found everything in tact. He rummaged through their bags until he found a pair of shoes for Sam. So, revised list, one - shoes for Sam. Done.

He slid into the driver's seat and found the keys in the ignition. The car didn’t start when he turned them. Dean swore and slammed his hands hard against the steering wheel. Okay, step two, fix the car.

He found their phones on the front seat and checked the GPs. They were three hundred miles away from where they’d started that morning. So after restoring Cas’s grace, they’d have to drive all night and then stab the shifty sick fuck in the face.  
Good, at least they had a plan.

As he moved to stand out of the car his stomach dropped suddenly as he noticed for the first time since the car had turned off that yes, that thing was still in his ass. He hung his head in disgust and shame, and then no, you know what, fuck it. Get angry, get on board with the plan. He had his brother, he had Cas, they’d figure it out.

He checked under Babys hood to confirm his suspicions and found nothing out of place. The problem was not with the car. The problem was the chuiaels last “present”.

He stormed back into the barn to find Sam examining Cas’s chest. They both turned to look at him as he entered.  
“Think fast,” he threw the shoes to Sam who caught them easily.

“The fucker was telling the truth, Baby won’t start.” They both looked at him, waiting, so he took charge. “So here’s what we’re gonna do, we’ll get that sigil off you - will a knife work, to cut through a line?” Cas nodded. “Okay good, that’s step one. Then we’re all gonna take a turn in Baby, get ourselves cleaned up, get these things out of ourselves in private.” Sam and Cas both shifted uncomfortably.

“And then we’re gonna sit down, figure out what we need to do or say to get her engine going again, and we’re gonna hit the road and catch this asshole and end him.” he finished triumphantly. 

“Sounds good,” Sam said as he pulled on the shoes. “One suggestion, we sleep before we drive.”

Dean looked at the bedraggled lot of them and conceded that yes, sleep and food were going to be needed in there somewhere.  
“I’m not waiting all night, we’ll take shifts to drive and sleep.” Dean said. Sam hesitated and then nodded.

“I can show Cas the books we have that deal with a chuiaels, there should be something in there about how to kill it, now we know what it is.” Sam added.

Dean was glad Sam didn’t bring up the point that, if not for him, they might have taken the time to figure this out before any of this happened. But then, if none of this had happened he wouldn’t have this small warmth in his chest at knowing, truly actually _knowing_ how they both felt about him.

“Good, I’ll go find us a blade. Dibs on first use of the back seat.” he called over his shoulder. Love could wait, vengeance first.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in two days, after Christmas, in a bit of a haze. Happy New Year to us! I hope, if you've read this far that you liked it.
> 
> Upon trying to find a creature that could do everything I needed I came across the Chuiaels, which was initially described as "a Hindu version of a succubus". But on further investigation is in a lot of South East Asian law doing a lot of different things. But it can shapeshift and seems to run on sex so it sort of fit the bill, and then I just gave it a bunch more powers because _magic_.


End file.
